Rubic Cube
by MCNRS
Summary: Namjoon tidak pernah menyukai kehadiran Seokjin dalam hidupnya. Hingga detik ini. Apakah nantinya ia akan menyesal? -NamJin-
1. Chapter 1

**Rubic Cube**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NamJin**

 _Namjoon tidak pernah menyukai Seokjin. Sedari dulu, sejak pertama kali ia bertatap muka pada anak berusia dua tahun diatasnya. Ia tak pernah menyukainya. Hingga detik ini._

 _ **-Rubic Cube-**_

Namjoon fokus pada apa yang ia kerjakan saat ini, mengetik ratusan bahkan ribuan kalimat pada sebuah komputer di hadapannya, mengabaikan salah satu pemuda lainnya yang tengah sibuk memainkan sebuah rubic.

Sesekali Namjoon melirik pada pemuda tesebut, kemudian berdecih malas. Memilih melanjutkan apa yang ia kerjakan.

Setidaknya Namjoon beruntung, Seokjin tidak terlalu merepotkannya untuk kali ini. Atau justru belum.

.

.

* * *

Menurut Namjoon, tinggal berdua dengan Seokjin adalah petaka. Dan petaka itu terjadi sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat orangtuanya memutuskan untuk pergi demi kepentingan bisnis, meninggalkan dirinya bersama Seokjin, yang jelas-jelas keterbelakangan mental.

Tentu saja Namjoon menolak mentah-mentah, mengingat ia tak pernah bisa akur dengan Seokjin. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia yang selalu saja gagal dalam mengontrol emosi ketika bersama Seokjin. Menurutnya Seokjin menyebalkan, tidak bisa apa-apa, merepotkan, hanya bisa menjadi beban untuk dirinya.

Namun Namjoon akhirnya kalah, setelah ibunya berkali-kali mengatakan, bahwa Seokjin adalah kakaknya, tidak seharusnya Namjoon menolak untuk merawat kakaknya sendiri, dan berbagai macam petuah lain yang meluncur dari mulut ibunya.

Namjoon hanya bisa pasrah.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Seokjin bukanlah kakak kandung Namjoon. Yang Namjoon ingat, saat usianya genap delapan tahun, ibunya mengalami keguguran, lalu kedua orangtua nya memutuskan untuk mengadopsi seorang anak dari sebuah panti asuhan sebagai gantinya._

 _Awalnya Namjoon senang, ia selalu mengira, bahwa kelak ia mendapat calon adik yang bisa ia ajak bermain. Namun sang ayah menjelaskan, bahwa mereka tidak akan mengadopsi anak bayi, melainkan anak laki-laki yang justru berusia dua tahun diatas Namjoon._

 _Lalu reaksi Namjoon? Tentu senang, ia berpikir memiliki kakak laki-laki pasti sangat menyenangkan. Ia dapat bermain bola bersama, bersepeda di hari Minggu, bahkan bermain Play Station bersama. Tentu Namjoon sangat bersemangat, dan tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan calon kakaknya._

 _Namun ekspektasi yang telah Namjoon bangun selama ini runtuh, ketika kali pertama ia dipertemukan dengan seorang laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun di hadapannya._

 _"Namjoon, perkenalkan, ini adalah Kim Seokjin, usianya sepuluh tahun. Dia adalah kakakmu mulai dari sekarang," tutur sang ibu, "dia sedikit spesial Namjoon, nanti kau akan mengerti dengan sendirinya."_

 _Namjoon mengamati Seokjin secara seksama, dari segi fisik, Seokjin tampak tak berbeda dari kebanyakan teman Namjoon, hanya saja... Namjoon kesal, karena setiap perkataan yang ia lontarkan, tak pernah ditanggapi oleh anak laki-laki itu._

 _"Eomma... Kenapa tidak adopsi anak yang 'biasa' saja? Kenapa harus dia?" Tanya Namjoon polos._

 _Kedua orangtua Namjoon saling berpandangan, tersenyum sendu saat sang buah hati melontarkan pertanyaan yang sudah pasti terpapar dari mulut kecil si anak._

 _"Ibu mendapat mimpi," ujar ibu sembari menghela nafas, "ibu bermimpi mendapatkan sebuah keluarga yang baru, dengan dua anak laki-laki tangguh di dalamnya, yaitu kau dan Seokjin."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Namjoon meregangkan otot-ototnya, duduk selama lebih dari dua jam di depan layar komputer bukanlah hal yang bagus. Ia memutar tubuh bagian atasnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, hingga menimbulkan suara-suara khas dari sendi-sendinya yang memang butuh direnggangkan.

Ia melangkah dengan malas menuju dapur, berniat untuk mengisi perutnya yang lapar dengan sebungkus ramen instan.

Saat berada di dapur, Namjoon merenyit tak suka ketika satu lembar kertas HVS tertempel dengan apik pada bagian pintu kulkas. Namjoon berjalan mendekat, melepas sebuah magnet hias yang menghalangi kertas tersebut, kemudian membacanya dengan seksama.

Beberapa detik kemudian, kertas tersebut sudah tidak berbentuk karena Namjoon meremasnya. Namjoon sendiri menyesal telah membaca kertas itu, karena isinya hanya catatan sang ibu untuk dirinya mengenai Seokjin.

Seokjin yang tidak boleh makan ini dan itu, Seokjin yang harus tidur pada pukul sekian, Seokjin yang bla bla bla. Namjoon tidak suka, memangnya ia _baby sitter?_ "

Namjoon memilih melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk memasak ramen, tanpa menghiraukan apapun lagi.

.

.

.

Namjoon kembali berkutat dengan komputernya, ia masih setia mengetik makalah untuk tugas kampusnya. Sesekali ia meniup uap panas pada ramen yang ada pada himpitan sumpitnya, lalu memakannya secara lahap.

Kegiatan Namjoon terganggu, ketika sebuah jari telunjuk seseorang menekan-nekan bahunya. Namjoon mendongak, menatap dengan malas pada sang pelaku.

"Mau apa?" tanya Namjoon ketus.

Seokjin bergeming sejenak, hingga tangan kanannya menyodorkan sebuah rubic tipe 3x3 yang seluruh warnanya sudah tersusun dengan sempurna.

"Nam- Namjoon, tolong acak." Ucapnya terbata.

Namjoon meraih rubic tersebut secara malas, kemudian mengacaknya sesuai permintaan Seokjin. Setelah rubic tersebut memiliki warna acak, Namjoon menyerahkan kembali pada Seokjin dengan kasar.

"Jangan sok pamer! Kalau menyusun rubic seperti itu aku juga bisa."

Seokjin seperti biasa. Tidak menanggapi. Dan hal itulah yang paling Namjoon benci. Menurutnya, untuk apa punya saudara tetapi diajak komunikasi saja tidak bisa.

.

.

.

Mood Namjoon untuk mengerjakan tugas menurun drastis, ia memilih untuk membuat komputernya dalam mode _sleep_ , kemudian ia menyibukan diri untuk menghabiskan semangkuk penuh ramen di hadapannya.

Mata Namjoon menyipit, ketika pandangannya jatuh pada Seokjin. Pemuda itu terus saja mengamati Namjoon, seperti ada sesuatu yang salah di wajah Namjoon.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Aku bukan tontonan." Ketus Namjoon, pemuda itu lagi-lagi sibuk memasukan satu suapan penuh ramen pada mulutnya.

"Namjoon... Seokjin lapar," gumam Seokjin, "Seokjin. Ingin makan."

Namjoon memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian menaruh mangkuk ramen di genggamannya ke atas meja.

"Tunggu sampai besok pagi saat Ahn Ahjumma datang. Nanti dia yang masak untukmu. Jangan minta makanan padaku!"

Seokjin mengangguk, ia kembali sibuk pada rubic di genggamannya, memilih menghalau rasa lapar dengan menyusun warna-warna pada rubic tersebut. Sesekali Seokjin mencuri pandang pada mangkuk ramen di tangan Namjoon, lalu menegak salivanya kasar.

Namjoon sadar, sedari tadi Seokjin terus saja memandangi mangkuk ramen miliknya. Kemudian pemuda itu mendesah.

"Kemarilah, masih ada sedikit ramen kalau kau mau."

Seokjin berdiri cepat, ia melangkah dengan tergesa menghampiri Namjoon, kemudian duduk dihadapannya.

Namjoon memberikan sumpit yang ia pakai pada Seokjin, dan dengan senang hati Seokjin menerimanya.

"Te- terimakasih Namjoon." Seokjin mulai memasukan sumpit ke dalam mangkuk, berusaha menggapai helai-helai ramen dengan sepasang benda alumunium tersebut, namun seringkali gagal karena helaian ramen yang ingin ia gapai selalu saja lolos karena terlalu licin. Atau karena Seokjin yang tidak bisa memakai sumpit.

Namjoon memicingkan sebelah alisnya, ia sadar bahwa selama ini Seokjin memang tidak bisa apa-apa. Namun dalam memakai sumpit? Ia bahkan harus meredam rasa terkejutnya ketika mengetahui fakta yang satu itu. Fakta bahwa Seokjin memang tak bisa melakukan apapun, dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

Namjoon bergegas menuju dapur, berinisiatif untuk mengambilkan sebuah garpu berbahan dasar plastik yang biasa ibunya sediakan untuk Seokjin. Mengingat Seokjin seringkali melukai gusinya sendiri karena tidak sengaja tertusuk ujung garpu berbahan alumunium ketika ia makan.

Namjoon kembali duduk di hadapan Seokjin, ia mengulurkan garpu tersebut tanpa berkata-kata, yang langsung direbut oleh Seokjin.

Seokjin meletakan sumpit yang ada di genggaman tangannya ke atas meja, tanpa menggunakan alas, sehingga tetesan-tetesan kuah ramen kini mengotori meja. Tapi ia mana paham tentang hal seperti itu? Intinya saat ini ia hanya ingin makan.

Baru saja Seokjin menelan satu suapan, pemuda itu tersedak hebat, terbatuk cukup keras hingga seluruh wajahnya memerah. Tenggorokan Seokjin terasa panas, bahkan terasa hingga hidungnya. Seokjin tidak tahu, jika ramen yang dimasak Namjoon terasa sangat pedas, dan ia memang tidak terbisa memakan makanan pedas, karena sang ibu selalu memasak masakan yang memang dikhususkan untuknya.

Namjoon sontak berdiri, mengambilkan Seokjin segelas air mineral guna meredakan batuknya.

Seokjin tanpa ragu menegak habis air mineral yang Namjoon berikan. Wajahnya masih sangat merah, ditambah matanya yang nampak berair. Tangan kanannya kini sibuk menyeka peluh yang turun melalui dahinya, kemudian menekan hidungnya yang berair, membiarkan ujung lengan sweter yang ia kenakan sedikit basah karena kegiatannya sendiri.

Namjoon menghela nafas panjang, kemudian tangannya sibuk merampas ramen yang ada di hadapan Seokjin.

"Sudah kubilang kan?! Makannya besok pagi saja tunggu Ahn Ahjumma. Dasar merepotkan." Bentak Namjoon.

Namjoon bergegas menuju dapur, meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih terduduk kaku di tempatnya, membiarkan jemarinya yang bergetar saling bertaut satu sama lain, hingga sebutir air mata lolos begitu saja dari kedua bola matanya.

"Eomma... "

 **-TBC-**

Kepikiran ngetik FF ini setelah nonton Lion. Padahal jauh banget XD

Ini bisa jadi BL, bisa jadi brothership dengan sedikit bumbu. Ditunggu tanggapannya ya. Thanks /tebar cinta/


	2. Chapter 2

**Rubic Cube**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NamJin**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Seokjin berbaring di atas sofa panjang di ruang keluarga, sesekali ia tampak mengusap kelopak matanya kasar, menandakan bahwa sudah seharusnya ia beristirahat. Namun sisa kesadarannya masih memaksa untuk bertahan, menyelesaikan separuh lebih bagian rubik yang masih belum terselesaikan.

Sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu, setelah kejadian "ramen pedas", Namjoon memilih meninggalkan Seokjin di ruang keluarga sendirian, memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar guna menghilangkan rasa penat, atau untuk tujuan lainnya. Tidak mau melihat Seokjin.

.

.

.

Hari kian larut, ditandakan dengan suara nyaring dari ruang tamu di lantai satu, dimana sebuah jam dinding dengan bahan kayu berpelitur mulai berdenteng sebanyak satu kali, menandakan bahwa kala itu sudah memasuki dini hari.

Namjoon sendiri sudah tertidur pulas, lebih tepatnya tertidur. Sebuah laptop berwarna hitam masih tampak terbuka, lampu indikator baterai pada laptop tersebut berkedip, menandakan bahwa laptop tersebut tak sengaja ditinggal hingga dayanya hampir habis.

Toh Namjoon juga tidak akan peduli kalau sudah tertidur seperti itu.

.

.

.

Seokjin masih setia pada tempatnya, kedua netra sewarna karamel miliknya terlihat sendu, tersirat rasa takut dan tidak nyaman, ketika menatap lampu pada langit-langit rumahnya semakin lama semakin meredup.

Sesungguhnya Seokjin hanya tidak pernah tahu, bahwa kedua orangtuanya memang sengaja mengatur lampu-lampu di rumahnya dapat meredup secara otomatis pada waktu-waktu yang telah ditentukan.

Jelas saja Seokjin tidak tahu perihal lampu tersebut. Karena seharusnya, pemuda itu sudah mendapat jam tidurnya beberapa waktu lalu. Bahkan sebelum ia memakan satu suap ramen yang dibuat Namjoon.

.

.

.

Seokjin ketakutan. Ia tidak berani meninggalkan sofa tempatnya duduk walau hanya sebentar, ia bahkan tidak berani menolehkan kepalanya ke arah manapun.

Seingat Seokjin, beberapa waktu lalu Namjoon sempat menakut-nakutinya dengan mengatakan bahwa rumah yang mereka huni berhantu. Kemudian Namjoon mematikan lampu kamar Seokjin dengan sengaja, lalu mengunci Seokjin dari luar. Hal itu membuat Seokjin berteriak ketakutan, hingga suaranya hampir habis. Namjoon tertawa terbahak, merasa sangat senang. Menurutnya Seokjin bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang menyenangkan jika sedang ketakutan. Tetapi setelah kejadian itu Namjoon menyesal, karena sang ibu tidak mau berbicara padanya selama beberap hari.

Dan tanpa Namjoon sadari, hal iseng yang ia lakukan pada Seokjin, justru membuat Seokjin trauma dengan tempat yang mendadak gelap.

Seokjin gusar, ia terduduk kaku dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang mulai menuruni pelipisnya.

Seokjin memaksakan diri untuk memeluk lututnya, kemudian giginya bergemeletuk. Ia takut, ia butuh seseorang untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hingga ia dapat mengerti, dan menjadi tenang. Ia ingin berteriak, namun ia juga takut kalau Namjoon tiba-tiba muncul dan marah padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon menggeliat malas, ia mengerang tak suka ketika bunyi ponsel terus saja mengusik tidurnya yang teramat nyaman.

Tangannya meraba meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya guna meraih ponselnya yang terus berbunyi, dan tanpa melihat nama yang tertera, ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut secara malas.

"Ada apa? Kenapa pagi-pagi begini sudah menelepon?"

Dan dalam hitungan detik Namjoon mendapatkan kesadarannya secara utuh. Itu suara ibunya. Kini ibunya yang gantian mengerang kesal karena Namjoon tak kunjung menjawab panggilannya.

Namjoon sedikit gugup ketika ibunya bertanya macam-macam tentang Seokjin. Apakah Seokjin makan dengan baik, atau apakah Seokjin tidur di kamarnya, apakah Seokjin memakan kudapan malam harinya, dan lain sebagainya.

Tentu saja hal itu hanya diiyakan oleh Namjoon. Mana berani ia mengatakan bahwa Seokjin memakan sesuap ramen pedas yang ia buat, atau mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tahu menahu masalah jam tidur Seokjin, bahkan ia tidak tahu kalau Seokjin memiliki kudapan malam.

Bisa habis dipenggal kepalanya, jika ia berkata jujur.

.

.

.

Namjoon berjalan keluar kamarnya secara malas, sesaat setelah ibunya menelepon, beberapa menit kemudian Yoongi yang menghubunginya, memaksanya untuk ikut mencari earphone baru untuknya. Tentu saja Namjoon tidak bisa menolak, karena Min Yoongi yang terlihat lemah lembut sebenarnya beringas.

Langkah Namjoon berhenti sesaat, ketika kedua bola matanya mengamati sosok yang meringkuk di atas sofa ruang keluarga.

Namjoon mendekat, mengamati sosok itu lebih jeli dengan kedua alis yang saling bertaut.

Itu Seokjin. Namjoon menghela nafas panjang. Entahlah, ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan perasaannya. Terlalu campur aduk. Ia kesal, ingin marah, sekaligus ada rasa sedikit iba ketika mengamati Seokjin yang bergelung dalam posisi _fetal_ untuk menghalau rasa dingin. Namjoon hanya tidak habis pikir, bahwa saudara tirinya itu benar-benar butuh dibimbing. Termasuk dalam urusan tidurnya sendiri.

"Seokjin, bangun! Pindah sana! Jangan tidur disini, nanti ada Yoongi mau datang, jangan tidur disini."

Namjoon mencoba membangunkan Seokjin dengan mengguncang-guncang pelan bahu pemuda itu. Seokjin melenguh pelan, tangan kanannya perlahan mengusap kedua matanya yang terasa lengket karena masih mengantuk.

Dan tanpa Namjoon sadari, ia reflek memalingkan wajahnya dari Seokjin. Lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan Seokjin, lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat susu hangat yang biasa ia minum di pagi hari.

"Jangan sok manis. Dasar menyebalkan."

.

.

.

Namjoon terduduk malas di ruang makan, tangan kanannya sibuk mengoperasikan ponsel, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam gelas susu vanilla kesukaannya.

Sudut alis Namjoon memicing, ketika Seokjin berdiri mematung di hadapannya tanpa mengutarakan apapun.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Namjoon singkat.

Seokjin tampak berpikir, kedua bola matanya terlihat menerawang, serta kedua tangannya sibuk memilin ujung sweater yang ia kenakan.

Namjoon meletakan susu yang ia pegang, kemudian mengamati Seokjin yang ternyata memandangi gelas susunya.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Namjoon.

Seokjin tidak berani menjawab. Ia takut kalau Namjoon akan memarahinya jika ia meminta makanan. Sama seperti tadi malam.

Namjoon sedikit emosi karena Seokjin terlalu diam. Namjoon berdecak malas. Entah apa yang Seokjin pikirkan, Namjoon tidak tahu. Dan tidak suka karena Seokjin benar-benar sulit diajak berkomunikasi.

"Duduklah, akan aku buatkan sesuatu."

Seokjin menurut. Ia tidak melontarkan satu-pun kalimat untuk membalas Namjoon.

Sedangkan Namjoon? Pemuda itu sibuk menyiapkan sebuah mangkuk yang ia isi dengan sereal rasa gandum cokelat kesukaannya, lalu menuangkan susu vanilla hangat yang sebelumnya sudah ia siapkan untuk Seokjin ke dalam mangkuk.

Namjoon menghentikan kegiatannya. "Untuk apa aku lakukan semua ini?" ujarnya sembari mengacak rambut frustasi.

"Yak! Kalau mau makan buat sendiri, jangan minta padaku. Kau paham?!" Namjoon tanpa sadar berteriak kepada Seokjin. Pemuda itu kembali mengacak rambutnya. Kemudian membawa semangkuk sereal ke hadapan Seokjin, meletakannya dengan sedikit keras, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Seokjin begitu saja.

Seokjin tercengang, ia menatap semangkuk sereal di hadapannya dengan senyum mengembang. Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya untuk mencari sendok yang akan ia kenakan. Hingga akhirnya kedua netranya menatap satu lemari berisi alat-alat makan yang biasa ibunya tunjukan. Seokjin tersenyum, ia meraih satu buah sendok alumunium dengan gagang berwarna biru muda bergambar Doraemon yang sering ia gunakan.

Seokjin duduk kembali, mengamati sereal di hadapannya dengan seksama. Kemudian melahapnya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Te- terimakasih Namjoon."

.

.

.

Namjoon kini terduduk di sofa ruang keluarga, ia sudah nampak rapih karena Yoongi berulang kali mengatakan bahwa ia dan Hoseok sudah hampir sampai ke rumahnya.

Namjoon mengamati Seokjin yang sedang telungkup di atas permadani tebal sembari memainkan rubik tak jauh dari hadapannya. Seokjin juga sudah mandi, tentu saja setelah Namjoon menyuruhnya. Dengan bentakan tentunya. Mengatakan bahwa Seokjin bau, menjijikan, jorok dan lain-lain sembari menyeret Seokjin ke kamar mandi.

Namjoon sendiri menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap Seokjin sedikit kelewatan, namun itu semua terjadi tanpa pernah ia sadari. Ia selalu ingin berhenti berbuat kasar terhadap Seokjin, namun setelah ia melihat Seokjin, emosinya seperti meluap-luap tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

Ia sendiri sebenarnya merasa bersalah pada kedua orang tuanya, mengingat mereka memperlakukan Seokjin dengan sangat halus, sedangkan ia memperlakukan Seokjin dengan sebaliknya.

.

.

.

Kini Namjoon sedang membahas mengenai tugas kuliahnya bersama Yoongi, mengabaikan Hoseok yang justru sibuk bermain bersama Seokjin.

Hoseok memang menyukai Seokjin, sebagai kakak. Seringkali ia berkunjung hanya untuk menemui Seokjin, membelikan Seokjin rubik baru atau puzzle dengan gambar Mr. Mario Bross kesukaan Seokjin.

Hoseok ikut telungkup di samping Seokjin, sibuk memperhatikan jemari Seokjin yang memutar-mutar ruas rubik demi menyamakan warna satu dengan yang lainnya.

Hoseok tersenyum, kemudian tangannya meraih pipi Seokjin untuk ia cubit, "kau imut sekali sih hyung!" ia berujar dengan nada dibuat se-imut mungkin. Dan tentu saja Seokjin tidak terlalu menggubris.

"Hentikan itu Hoseok, menjijikan sekali ewh!" cecar Namjoon.

Hoseok mana peduli dengan perkataan Namjoon, ia lebih memilih mengganggu Seokjin yang terlalu serius menyusun rubiknya.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang, aku tidak suka jika terlalu siang, karena jalanan pasti padat." Ujar Yoongi.

Hoseok bangkit dari posisi telungkup, kemudian meraih ranselnya yang ia letakan di atas sofa, bersiap untuk pergi, begitu pula dengan Yoongi dan Namjoon.

"Tunggu... Apa kita akan meninggalkan Seokjin hyung sendirian?" tanya Yoongi khawatir. Namjoon menggeleng, "tidak, nanti Ahn ahjumma datang. Biarkan saja."

Yoongi mengangguk, ia kemudian berpamitan pada Seokjin, mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak akan pergi terlalu lama. Hoseok juga tidak ingin ketinggalan, ia berpamitan pada Seokjin sembari menepuk-nepuk kepala Seokjin dengan lembut.

Sedangkan Namjoon. Ia berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Seokjin yang berdiri di belakangnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Seokjin paling tidak suka ditinggal sendirian, Seokjin takut. Namun ia tidak mampu mengungkapkannya. Apalagi mengungkapkan kepada Namjoon.

 **TBC**

 **Yeay, akhirnya update. FF ini sebenernya bakalan tamat dengan cepat. Karena aku sendiri enggak kepikiran buat ff dengan banyak chapeter. Mungkin di chapter ke-4 ini sudah tamat. Atau mungkin di chapter selanjutnya? Atau mungkin lebih? Aku juga tidak tahu** **ㅋㅋㅋ**

 **Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah berbaik hati mampir dan meninggalkan tanggapan, aku senang.**

 **Ditunggu tanggapannya lagi ya di kolom review. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya**

 **Salam cinta**

 **\- Eat Jinnie-**

 **(Panggil aja Jinnie)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rubic Cube**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NamJin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

Namjoon masih tampak asik dengan kedua sahabatnya, bersenda gurau sembari membahas beberapa hal yang terjadi diantara mereka belakangan ini, termasuk tugas yang seminggu belakangan mengusik hidup Namjoon.

Ketiganya mulai memasuki satu per satu toko elektronik dan _gadget_ di sekitar Distrik Myeongdong, setia membantu Yoongi menemukan earphone yang sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Ucapan Yoongi sepenuhnya benar, Myeongdong sangat ramai jika hari sudah semakin siang, dan itu memang nampak menyesakan. Untungnya, mereka sedang berada di pertengahan musim dingin, dimana matahari tidak menyengat, sehingga mereka tidak terlalu terusik atau takut mengeluarkan keringat berlebih karena terlalu sering berdesakan dengan orang lain.

.

.

.

Namjoon berpamitan untuk meninggalkan Yoongi dan Hoseok sebentar, hal itu disetujui oleh kedua teman Namjoon yang sedang berkutat memilih headphone. Namjoon memutuskan berkunjung pada sebuah toko busana, dimana ia tertarik pada coat berwarna _khaki_ yang dipajang pada etalase bagian depan toko tersebut.

Namjoon melangkah masuk, sesekali ia menjatuhkan pandangannya pada pakaian-pakaian lain yang tertata apik pada bagian dalam toko, namun sejak awal ia memang sudah tertarik pada coat _khaki_ yang terpampang apik.

Namjoon mendekat, jemarinya terulur untuk menyentuh permukaan coat yang nyatanya terasa begitu lembut dan hangat, ia mengecek beberapa bagian dari coat di hadapannya, seperti saku, kancing-kancingnya, hingga bahan beludru yang sangat nyaman ketika coat itu ada pada genggamannya.

Hingga akhirnya Namjoon sadar akan sesuatu... coat itu bukan seleranya, ia tidak tertarik untuk mengenakan coat dengan model seperti itu, namun ada bagian dari dirinya yang memaksa untuk membeli coat berwarna cokelat tersebut.

Seokjin... Ya, Seokjin. Entah apa yang merasuki otak Namjoon, pemuda itu begitu menginginkan Seokjin memakai coat lembut yang ada di hadapannya, terasa begitu pas, begitu hangat, begitu manis. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Namjoon segera memanggil salah satu pramuniaga untuk membungkuskan coat tersebut.

Hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf untuk Seokjin, karena selama ini ia selalu menyakiti kakak tirinya itu. Ia merasa, bahwa ia harus memulai lembaran baru, dan bersiap diri untuk menerima kehadiran Seokjin seutuhnya.

.

.

.

Seokjin termenung, ia duduk seorang diri di ruang keluarga, jemarinya bergerak resah, memutar asal warna-warna rubik yang memang belum tersusun barang satu bagian-pun.

Ia lapar, tetapi tidak tahu harus meminta pada siapa. Berkali-kali ia menggumamkan nama Ahn Ahjumma ataupun memanggil kedua orangtuanya, namun tidak ada satupun yang datang. Ia kesal, tetapi tidak paham harus seperti apa.

Namjoon selalu mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi Ahn Ahjumma akan datang, atau mintalah makanan pada Ahn Ahjumma, tetapi Seokjin tidak menemukan sosok yang sedari tadi pagi dibicarakan oleh Namjoon.

Seokjin gusar. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah menyusuri sudut-sudut rumah seorang diri, tanpa pengawasan siapapun. Ia membuka pintu-pintu yang tertutup, hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada kamar Namjoon.

Seokjin melangkah memasuki kamar Namjoon, obsidian sewarna karamel miliknya mengedar, menatapi satu-persatu benda yang ada di kamar adiknya itu. Hingga atensinya tertuju pada satu set komputer yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

Seokin berjalan kaku pada meja komputer milik Namjoon, ia meletakan rubik yang sedari tadi ia genggam pada meja tersebut, lalu tanpa sengaja talapak tangan Seokjin menyentuh mouse di sebelah kanannya, menampilkan sebuah wallpaper abstrak pada _dekstop_ komputer Namjoon. Seokjin dengan segala rasa keingin tahuannya yang tinggi, segera duduk menghadap komputer tersebut. Jemari kurusnya terulur, menyentuh sederetan huruf-huruf pada bagian keyboard komputer Namjoon. Ia tersenyum, ini bukan kali pertama ia menyentuh komputer, mengingat guru bantu yang setiap tiga kali dalam seminggu datang untuk mengajarinya, pernah beberapa kali mengajari Seokjin bagaimana caranya untuk mengoperasikan komputer atau bahkan berselancar menggunakan internet. Tapi oh ayolah, pemuda itu hanyalah seorang Kim Seokjin.

Seokjin sedikit melupakan rasa laparnya, ketika tangannya sudah terlalu asik memainkan komputer Namjoon, tanpa menghiraukan jemarinya membuka beberapa folder, ia hanya mengingat, bahwa Namjoon pernah menyimpan satu buah lagu yang sering ia perdengarkan pada Seokjin. Ya, bukan memperdengarkan sih, lebih tepatnya Seokjin sering mencuri dengar lagu tersebut dari kamar Namjoon, dan Seokjin yakin bahwa lagu itu berasal dari komputer milik adiknya itu.

.

.

.

Namjoon melangkah ringan bersama Yoongi dan Hoseok, ketiganya sudah bersiap pulang setelah Yoongi mendapatkan barang yang ia cari, begitupula dengan Namjoon yang menenteng sebuah paper bag berwarna hitam bertuliskan salah satu merk pakaian terkenalmu . Sejujurnya ia agak menyesal membeli coat tersebut tanpa pikir panjang, karena nyatanya ia menghabiskan hampir separuh uang tabungan yang sudah ia kumpulkan enam bulan terakhir. Tapi ya biarlah, ia bisa meminta gantinya nanti pada sang ayah.

Namjoon berhenti melangkah kala merasa ada sebuah panggilan masuk dari ponselnya. Itu ibunya. Namjoon menjawab panggilan tersebut secara cepat, tidak mau kejadian pagi tadi terulang, ibunya marah hanya karena ia lamban dalam mengangkat telepon.

"Ne eomma, ada apa?" tanya Namjoon.

"Namjoon, apakah Seokjin sudah makan siang? Kalau ia sudah makan, tolong berikan kudapannya di dalam kulkas ya, jangan lupa berikan Seokjin vitamin."

Namjoon terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan ibunya, "aku tidak tau apakah Seokjin sudah makan atau belum, aku sedang berada di luar bersama Yoongi dan Hoseok. Akan aku tanyakan pada Ahn ahjumma, apakah Seokjin sudah makan atau belum." Jelas Namjoon.

Setelah Namjoon menjelaskan hal tersebut, terdengar pekikan keras sang ibu yang memanggil namanya, "eomma, ada apa? Mengapa berteriak padaku?" tanya Namjoon.

"Namjoon! apakah kau membaca catatan yang eomma tinggalkan? Eomma menempelkannya pada pintu kulkas. Hari ini Ahn ahjumma mengambil libur, oleh karena itu eomma meninggalkan catatan untukmu Namjoon-ah! Lalu, apakah Seokjin sudah sarapan?" tanya sang ibu panik.

"Y-ya, tadi pagi aku membuatkannya semangkuk sereal untuk sarapan," dan tanpa Namjoon sadari, sang ibu mendesah cukup keras di sebrang panggilan teleponnya.

"Cepat pulang Nam, berikan kakakmu makanan yang sudah eomma siapkan, kau hanya tinggal memanaskannya di _microwave_. Eomma semakin yakin kalau kau tidak membaca atau malah sudah membuang catatan yang sudah eomma buat. Karena jika kau membacanya, kau akan paham, bahwa Seokjin tidak bisa mengkonsumsi susu sapi, cokelat, ataupun makanan yang terbuat dari gandum. Jadi cepatlah pulang dan pastikan kakakmu baik-baik saja." Suara sang ibu terdengar lemah dan pasrah. Namjoon menggenggam erat ponselnya, berbagai kemungkinan buruk tentang Seokjin mulai berkecamuk di kepalanya. Hidup bersama Seokjin selama sepuluh tahun lebih ternyata belum cukup bagi Namjoon untuk mengetahui kebiasaan-kebiasaan yang Seokjin lakukan, bahkan hal paling kecil sekalipun.

Namjoon berlari menyusul Yoongi dan Hoseok yang sudah berada beberapa meter di depannya, ia menepuk pundak keduanya, lalu berpamitan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu menggunakan Taxi.

.

.

.

Namjoon masuk ke dalam rumahnya seperti angin, mengabaikan pintu rumah yang mungkin rusak karena terlalu keras ia dorong. Pandangannya mengedar, mencari sosok Seokjin yang biasanya sedang terduduk di ruang keluarga atau bahkan di meja makan, tetapi Namjoon tidak menemukannya.

Namjoon berkeliling di dalam rumahnya, seokjin tidak ada dimanapun, bahkan di kamarnya sendiri tidak ada. Lalu kedua matanya membola, kala menemukan pintu kamarnya yang tidak tertutup rapat, apakah mungkin Seokjin berada di kamarnya?

Jawabannya ya. Seokjin terduduk di hadapan monitor komputer Namjoon, sedang menekan-nekan tombol keyboard miliknya. Namjoon terkejut, ia menghampiri Seokjin dan langsung menarik kursi beroda yang diduduki Seokjin untuk menjauh dari komputernya, kemuadian ia mengambil alih komputer tersebut. Jemari Namjoon bergerak terlalu cepat, mengecek satu per satu isi komputernya, meng-klik salah satu folder, dan jantungnya seperti terhempas ke dasar perut kala mengetahui folder yang ia buka telah kosong. Namjoon masih berusaha tenang, tangannya dengan lihai meng-klik salah satu icon _Recycle Bin_ pada dekstop komputernya, berharap ia menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari di sana. Namun hasilnya nihil.

Seokjin berjalan mendekati Namjoon, ia mengambil rubik yang ia taruh pada meja di hadapan Namjoon, kemudian jemarinya dengan asyik memainkan rubik tersebut, mengabaikan geraman rendah Namjoon yang ada di depannya.

Seokjin terkesiap, ketika tangan Namjoon dengan kasar merebut rubuk miliknya, kemudian mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat, sehingga membuat Seokjin kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan komputerku Seokjin?!" Bentak Namjoon.

Seokjin menggeleng tak beraturan, sementara tangan satunya berusaha membebaskan pergelangan tangannya yang dicengkram kuat oleh Namjoon, a aku, aku tidak tahu Namjoon. Cicit Seokjin.

"Kau harus tahu Seokjin! Kau harus tahu dengan apa yang sudah kau perbuat! Kau menghilangkan tugas yang sudah aku buat selama seminggu belakangan ini! Kau kau selalu saja menyusahkan!" bentak Namjoon tepat di wajah Seokjin.

Seokjin terkejut bukan main, badannya terlonjak ketika Namjoon membentak tepat di depan wajahnya, ia menangis sesenggukan, air matanya berderai melewati kedua pipi merah mudanya, Seokjin berteriak cukup kuat untuk menghentikan Namjoon yang tiba-tiba menyeret tubuhnya secara kasar. Seokjin takut, ia tidak pernah merasa setakut ini sebelumnya. Tubuhnya menolak untuk mengikuti langkah Namjoon, beberapa kali Seokjin berpegangan pada kaki-kaki meja atau kursi yang ia lewati, namun Namjoon dan kekuatannya benar-benar gila. Namjoon sungguh menulikan dirinya dengan tangisan dan teriakan Seokjin, ia terlalu marah, terlalu kalut pada kakak tirinya itu.

.

.

.

Tubuh Seokjin terhempas pada karpet bulu yang ada di kamarnya, ia meringkuk, memeluk erat lututnya sembari tetap terisak. Namjoon melewati tubuhnya, Seokjin dapat melihat Namjoon yang mulai menarik horden-horden di kamar Seokjin agar tertutup rapat, menghalau segala cahaya temaram mtahari sore yang merembet masuk melalui celah jendela tersebut. Seokjin panik ketika Namjoon menurunkan saklar lampu kamarnya, membuat keadaan semakin gelap. Seokjin terduduk kaku, merangkak mendekati Namjoon, kemudian memeluk kaki sang adik.

"Jangan dimatikan Namjoon. Jangan dimatikan, tolong. Aku aku takut sekali kalau gelap." mohon Seokjin, keadaannya kini sangat kacau, rambut cokelatnya berantakan, serta wajahnya yang sudah lengket karena air mata yang terus mengalir.

Namjoon tidak peduli, ia melepaskan tangan Seokjin yang mencengkram kakinya, "tidak Seokjin, kau harus berada di sini. Sendirian, dalam gelap, agar kau tahu dimana letak salahmu!" ucap Namjoon penuh penekanan.

Namjoon melangkah cepat, meninggalkan Seokjin yang terduduk di atas karpet bulu lembut, menangis histeris hingga beberapa kali tersedak tangisannya sendiri, menggumamkan nama Namjoon tanpa mampu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Diam Seokjin! Kalau tangismu semakin kencang, aku akan lebih lama menghukummu!" hardik Namjoon.

Seokjin gemetaran, sebisa mungkin ia menahan tanginya dengan menggigit kuat kedua ujung lengan sweater abu-abunya. Namun Seokjin yang sedang berusaha untuk tenang, mulai kehilangan kendalinya ketika Namjoon berhasil merapatkan pintu kamar Seokjin. Membiarkan Seokjin kembali berteriak-teriak dan menangis kencang seperti orang kesetanan di dalam sana

.

.

.

Seokjin masih menangis sekeras yang ia bisa, berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk meneriaki Namjoon, agar adiknya itu mau membuka pintu untuknya, Seokjin berteriak hingga tenggorokannya terasa kering, perih, dan sakit.

Seokjin paham seluk beluk kamarnya, ia paham dimana letak sakelar lampu yang seharusnya ia tekan. Seokjin sangat paham. Tetapi lelaki itu terlalu gemetaran, terlalu takut untuk sekedar menggeser sedikit badannya. Ia tidak sanggup.

Seokjin terdiam, tubuhnya meringsut membentuk posisi _fetal_ , memeluk lututnya sekuat mungkin, "eomma... eomma, Seokjin sangat takut. Seokjin Ingin keluar." Cicit Seokjin diselingi isakan-isakan yang menyedihkan.

Seokjin terbatuk beberapa kali di tengah-tengah isak tangisnya, hingga akhirnya ia merasa terlalu mual, dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Tangis Seokjin semakin menjadi, entah karena semakin takut, atau karena terkejut karena ia mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang hanya berupa cairan pahit berwarna putih kekuningan di atas karpet. Seokjin sendiri juga tidak paham.

Pemuda itu masih mencoba memanggil nama Namjoon berulang kali, menggumamkan berulang kata maaf diselingi dengan isakan-isakan pilu. Seokjin sangat takut, ia gamang, kepalanya terasa berputar terlalu cepat karena rasa takutnya. Seluruh otot-ototnya terasa begitu lemas, serta rasa sesak yang menghimpit dadanya kian lama kian terasa menekan.

Seokjin bingung, ia mencengkram kuat pakaian bagian dadanya hingga tampak kusut. Terlalu sakit. Itu yang Seokjin rasakan tiap kali ia mencoba untuk meraup udara, jantungnya berdebar berkali lebih kuat hingga telinganya mampu menangkap suara debaran jantungnya sendiri, serta keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung mulai menuruni pelipisnya.

Seokjin reflek membuka mulutnya lebih lebar, agar oksigen lebih mudah memasuki paru-parunya, namun nihil, ia seperti dipaksa menghirup gumpalan debu atau kerikil-kerikil kecil, terlalu menyakitkan, begitu menyesakkan hingga ia terbatuk begitu keras.

Seokjin pasrah, rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya dan rasa ketakutan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti pikirannya seperti bergerumul menjadi satu, mengikis sedikit demi sedikit kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Namjoon meluruskan kakinya pada sofa yang ia duduki, sesekali memijat ringan kedua lututnya yang terasa lelah. Ia berlarian cukup lama sebelum tiba dirumahnya hanya karena khawatir pada keadaan Seokjin yang nyatanya baik-baik saja.

Sejujurnya Namjoon sedikit menyesal telah berbuat terlalu kasar pada Seokjin, namun dirinya lebih memilih memenangkan ego pribadinya, dimana menurutnya Seokjin pantas untuk dihukum. Kakaknya itu sudah terlalu lancang memasuki kamar Namjoon, bahkan menghilangkan tugas yang sudah susah payah ia kerjakan seminggu penuh.

Namjoon mendesah, ia berencana membukakan pintu untuk Seokjin sekitar lima sampai sepuluh menit lagi, karena nyatanya ia sendiri sudah tidak tahan dengan teriakan-teriakan Seokjin yang mungkin melukai gendang telinganya. Biar bagaimanapun, Namjoon tidak setega itu mengurung Seokjin terlalu lama.

Namjoon menegakkan tubuhnya ketika ia tidak lagi mendengar suara apapun dari kamar Seokjin. Terlalu mendadak... Itu yang Namjoon pikirkan. Terlalu mendadak untuk seorang Kim Seokjin dapat menguasai dirinya dan berubah menjdi tenang dalam waktu sesingkat itu.

"Seokjin, kau dengar aku?" tanya Namjoon setengah berteriak dari tempatnya duduk. Seokjin pasti mendengarnya. Namun pemuda itu tidak mendapatkan jawaban berarti dari balik pintu kamar Seokjin. "Kalau kau menjawabku dan mau berjanji untuk tidak mengulangi hal ini, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dan kita makan bersama. Bagaimana?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Namun tetap nihil. Namjoon tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Seokjin.

Tidak. Tidak. Bukan ini yang Namjoon harapkan. Bukan Seokjin yang hanya diam, ia ingin Seokjin menjawabnya, mengatakan bahwa ia menyesal, dan sesudahnya Namjoon akan membawa Seokjin untuk keluar lalu membuatkan makanan untuknya.

Namjoon berdiri tergesa, berlari dengan cepat menghampiri pintu kamar Seokjin, ia memutar dua kali kunci yang tergantung, lalu memutar cepat kenop pintu kamar Seokjin.

.

.

.

Namjoon menyalakan lampu pada kamar Seokjin, dan saat cahaya mulai menerangi ruangan itu, jantung Namjoon mencelos, kedua matanya membola ketika menemukan tubuh Seokjin terbaring lemas di atas karpet bulunya. Namjoon berjalan mendekat dengan gemetaran, berharap Seokjin di hadapannya hanya tertidur karena terlalu lelah menangis.

"Seokjin... Kau dengar aku 'kan? Ayo bangun, kau sudah boleh keluar sekarang, jadi jangan tertidur seperti ini, okay?" ucap Namjoon. Pemuda itu menyentuh pundak Seokjin, kemudian mengguncangnya perlahan, berharap mendapatkan respon dari Seokjin.

Namjoon ketakutan, Seokjin memang meresponnya, namun dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua pelupuknya yang tertutup. "Seokjin, jangan bercanda, ayo bangun, kita keluar." Suara Namjoon terdengar bergetar, ia mengguncang tubuh Seokjin dengan lebih kuat, berharap kakak tirinya itu mau membuka mata, namun Namjoon malah dikejutkan oleh hal lain, ketika tubuh sang kakak mengejang hebat beberapa kali, dengan mulut yang terbuka, seperti seseorang yang berusaha mendapatkan napasnya kembali. Namjoon panik bukan main, air matanya menyerebak keluar tanpa permisi, otaknya berkabut, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus pertama kali ia lakukan ketika mengetahui keadaan Seokjin yang seperti ini. Namjoon berteriak, menyerukan nama Seokjin beberapa kali seperti orang kesetanan, hingga akhirnya sebersit akal sehat mampu menyelamatkan Namjoon.

Ambulance, Namjoon harus memanggil Ambulance untuk membawa Seokjin Ke Rumah Sakit.

.

.

.

Tubuh Namjoon masih gemetaran ketika ia berbicara dengan salah satu pihak Rumah Sakit yang baru saja ia telepon, menjawab dengan tertatih seperti anak TK yang masih belajar membaca, ia tidak pernah sepanik ini sebelumnya.

"Baiklah tuan Kim Namjoon, Ambulance sedang menuju alamat yang tuan berikan. Sekarang bagaimana kondisi pasien? Apakah ia kesulitan bernapas?" tanya seorang petugas kesehatan di sebrang sambungan telepon Namjoon.

"Ya... Ya! dia, dia kesulitan bernapas, dia tidak bernapas. Aku tidak paham. Bisakah kalian lebih cepat?! Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Kumohon." Lirih Namjoon dengan suara bergetar karena tangisannya.

"Kami akan sampai ke lokasi secepat yang kami bisa tuan, sekarang ikuti instruksi yang saya katakan untuk pertolongan pertama pada pasien."

Namjoon mengangguk cepat, walaupun ia paham, orang yang sedang berbicara padanya tidak akan melihat anggukan tersebut.

Namjoon mendengarkan lamat-lamat semua hal yang wanita itu katakan dari sebrang panggilan telepon. Ia mulai membuat posisi terbaik untuk Seokjin, yaitu terlentang dengan posisi semburna. Pemuda itu mulai menyentuh tengkuk Seokjin untuk menengadahkan kepalanya, kemudian Namjoon membuka mulut Seokjin lebih lebar dengan kedua telapak tangannya, mengorek mulut Seokjin dengan jemarinya, memastikan bahwa Seokjin tidak dalam keadaan mengemut atau memakan sesuatu yang mampu menghambat saluran napasnya. Kemudian Namjoon menarik napas panjang, mengamati bibir Seokjin yang terbuka, dan masih kesulitan bernapas. Satu tetes air mata penyesalan Namjoon kembali terjatuh, hingga akhirnya, pemuda itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada mulut Seokjin, meniup beberapa kali napas yang ia punya agar membantu Seokjin mendapatkan oksigen.

"Seokjin, kumohon bertahanlah. Maafkan segala kesalahanku. Aku sangat menyesal. Maafkan aku Seokjin." lirih Namjoon penuh penyesalan.

.

.

.

Namjoon mendesah lega ketika pihak medis datang dan langsung menangani Seokjin dengan cepat, mengangkat tubuh Seokjin ke atas tandu untuk dimasukan ke dalam Ambulance. Namjoon dengan badannya yang masih gemetaran mengikuti langkah kaki para petugas medis, hingga akhirnya ia duduk si sebelah tubuh Seokjin yang terbaring di dalam Ambulance, ia menggenggam tangan Seokjin seerat ia bisa, mengabaikan keringat dingin yang sudah membanjiri telapak tangannya membuat genggaman itu terasa begitu licin, dan dingin.

"Seokjin... kuharap kau baik-baik saja, aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Ibu, ibu mungkin akan membunuhku saat ia mengetahui bahwa kau menjadi seperti ini karenaku. Tapi itu lebih baik kalau ibu membunuhku tapi kau bangun. Karena jika kau tidak bangun, saat mati-pun aku tidak akan tenang."

Entah apa yang merasuki seorang Namjoon. Ia menangis dengan begitu hebatnya di dalam Ambulance yang sedang melaju kencang, mengabaikan tepukan-tepukan menenangkan di punggungnya dari seorang petugas medis. Fokusnya hanya satu. Tubuh Seokjin di hadapannya, tertidur dengan raut kesakitan di wajah pucatnya, serta masker oksigen yang menutupi hampir sebagian wajahnya.

Bagi Namjoon. Ini adalah mimpi terburuk seumur hidupnya. Bahkan lebih buruk dari sekedar mimpi, karena apa yang ia alami terlalu nyata untuk disebut mimpi.

Tbc...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai, bertemu lagi dengan diriku yang menghilang sampai dua Bulan lebih. Aku mohon maaf atas keterlambatan up chapter ini ya, memang lagi sibuk-sibuknya di kampus, dan sempat menginap di rumah sakit sekian lama karena bandel /heh/

Tapi aku kembali dengan bawa mas Njoon dan mas Njin.

Aku sudah putuskan untuk membuat ff ini jadi BL wkwk, tapi tentu di sequelnya nanti, karena di Rubic Cube ini aku hanya akan berfokus pada hubungan antara Namjoon dan Seokjin yang bersaudara tiri.

Dan untuk kalian semua, aku harap kalian lebih waspada dengan sekitar kalian ya, karena akhir2 ini aku menemukan berita yang tidak mengenakkan.

Sampai bertemu di chapter depan. Dan kabar baiknya, chapter depan akan aku usahakan fast update. Tetap ditunggu tanggapannya melalui kolom review, karen itu salah satu penyemangatku untuk menyelesaikan ff ini.

Dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan.

Salam Cinta.

-EAT JINNIE-


	4. Chapter 4

**RUBIC CUBE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EAT JINNIE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

Namjoon mengusak rambutnya kasar, merematnya hingga sedemikian rupa. Ini sudah dua jam setelah Seokjin berhasil di bawa masuk ke Unit Gawat Darurat. Dan satu setengah jam yang lalu, Namjoon berhasil membuat ibunya menangis histeris saat mengatakan Seokjin dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit karena tidak sadarkan diri.

Namjoon masih cukup waras dengan tidak mengatakan penyebab semua ini adalah dirinya, ia akan mengatakannya nanti, setelah ibunya merasa lebih tenang, walau sejujurnya Namjoon tidak meyakini hal tersebut.

.

.

.

Ibu Namjoon tampak tergopoh setelah turun dari mobil yang ditumpanginya, raut wajahnya tampak gusar, dengan jejak air mata yang belum mengering. Sang ibu berlari secepat yang ia bisa, mengabaikan teriakan suaminya yang terlihat cemas karena sang istri berlari tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Namjoon menegakkan kepalanya kala sang ibu memegang bahunya begitu erat, begitu menuntut penjelasan terhadap Namjoon, menanti berbagai kalimat apa yang akan Namjoon katakan kepadanya, namun Namjoon hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya sedalam yang ia bisa. Rasa bersalahnya terlalu tinggi, ia sudah menata hati dengan sedemikian rupa, jika kedua orangtuanya tidak memaafkannya atau bahkan menyuruhnya hengkang dari rumahnya saat ini juga. Ia sudah sangat siap.

Namun apa yang Namjoon bayangkan seolah lenyap begitu saja, ketika sepasang tangan kekar dan hangat berhasil melingkupi tubuhnya yang tampak gemetaran. Itu lengan kekar ayahnya...

"Tidak apa-apa Namjoon, kau pasti sangat cemas melihat keadaan Seokjin, kau sudah melakukan hal yang tepat dengan membawa Seokjin ke Rumah Sakit secepat yang kau bisa. Ayah bangga padamu." Ujar sang ayah sembari menpuk lembut punggung Namjoon.

Hati Namjoon seakan tercubit mendengar penuturan sang ayah. Ayahnya sama sekali tidak mencurigai Namjoon, tidak menuduhnya melakukan hal yang buruk terhadap Seokjin. Ayahnya mempercayainya. Dan kenyataan itu justru membuat Namjoon semakin tersudut dalam rasa bersalah.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah sepenuhnya meninggalkan peradaban, menyisakan gelap yang begitu mengintimidasi, tidak bersahabat, tidak terasa hangat. Terlalu dingin, hingga rasanya mampu membekukan siapa dan apa saja. Namjoon baru menyadari mengapa Seokjin sangat membenci gelap, ia sendiri baru merasakannya. Gelap begitu menyesakkan, mencekik hingga sedemikian rupa hingga rasa-rasanya Namjoon tidak mampu lagi bernapas. Dan beberapa waktu yang lalu, Namjoon mengurung Seokjin dalam kegelapan. Membiarkan Seokjin menghadapi kengerian itu sendirian, sungguh ironi.

Namjoon menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa di dalam ruang rawat Seokjin, ayahnya masih sibuk menenangkan sang ibu yang masih menggenggam tangan Seokjin begitu eratnya, nyaris tidak mau melepaskan barang sedetik saja. Sang ibu beberapa kali menitikan air mata, masih setia memanggil nama Seokjin agar pemuda itu mau membuka kelopaknya, meyakinkan semua orang bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Namun itu semua seperti sia-sia, saat beberapa waktu yang lalu, dokter yang menangani Seokjin memanggil kedua orangtua Namjoon untuk memasuki ruangannya, menjelaskan secara terperinci mengenai keadaan Seokjin. Dan Namjoon mendengarnya, dengan sangat jelas.

.

.

.

" _Asam lambung Seokjin sangat tinggi, hal itu memicu lambung pasien bekerja diluar kemampuannya, saya menduga, beberapa waktu terakhir ia tidak makan dengan baik, dan... apakah ia memiliki riwayat alergi yang buruk terhadap beberapa jenis makanan? saya menemukan beberapa ruam merah pada tubuh pasien, cukup banyak dan merata, tetapi itu bukan hal yang serius, dalam beberapa hari ruam-ruam tersebut dapat menghilang, serta terapi untuk asam lambung pasien dapat kami atasi dengan baik. Hanya saja... saya menduga pasien mengalami serangan panik yang serius sebelum ia sempat dibawa ke Rumah Sakit. Hal itu yang menyebabkan kesadaran pasien menurun, serta gangguan pernapasan yang membutuhkan penanganan khusus karena rasa panik yang ia alami benar-benar ada pada tahap serius. Pasien tidak mampu mengendalikan kerja otaknya untuk mengontrol tubuhnya sendiri hingga saat ini, termasuk dalam mengendalikan kerja paru-parunya, oleh karena itu kami terpaksa memasang Ventilator untuk sementara waktu, hingga keadaan pasien membaik. Dukungan dari keluarga adalah yang terbaik untuk proses pemulihan terhadap pasien, jadi jangan lelah untuk terus menyemangati pasien."_

.

.

.

Namjoon memainkan kuku-kuku jarinya, merasa pandangannya memburam karena selaput air mata yang siap ia tumpahkan kembali. Ia benar-benar gila, ia baru saja bermain dengan nyawa kakaknya. Jika selama ini Namjoon mengata-nagatai Seokjin dengan sebutan idiot atau autis, Namjoon akhirnya mengakui, dirinyalah yang idiot, bahkan lebih autis dari siapapun.

"Kau tidak mau menjelaskan sesuatu pada eomma, Namjoon?"

Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lamat-lamat kedua kelopak mata sang ibu yang tampak begitu merah karena terlalu lama menangis. Namjoon mengulum bibirya gugup, ia sendiri bingung harus menjelaskannya dari bagian mana. Ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Sang ayah menghampiri Namjoon secara perlahan, menepuk pelan pundak Namjoon, "katakan saja nak, tidak apa-apa, kami siap mendengarkan semuanya. Saat ini Seokjin sudah baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang harus ditakutkan lagi."

Namjoon menarik napasnya dalam, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata kedua orang tuanya, "salahku. Semua memang salahku eomma, appa..."

Namjoon dengan segenap keberanian yang ia miliki, mulai menceritakan segalanya, dengan sangat terperinci. Membuat sang ibu kembali meneteskan air mata sembari memeluk tubuh Seokjin yang masih berdiam diri, menggumamkan beribu kata maaf karena tidak bisa menjaga Seokjin dari anak kandungnya sendiri. Sementara sang ayah, menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan tidak percaya, serta gurat kecewa yang mendalam.

Namjoon menangis, bahkan tersedak air matanya sendiri, ia sangat terluka, dan yang paling menyakitkan, Namjoon terluka karena perbuatannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Pagi datang dengan begitu cepat, nyaris semalaman Namjoon tidak tidur, ia sibuk memeluk tubuh ibunya untuk meminta maaf, mengakui bahwa dirinya memang sangat bodoh karena sudah melakukan tindakan yang sangat buruk terhadap kakaknya sendiri. Hal itu membuahkan hasil, sang ibu dengan mata berkaca-kaca mulai memeluk Namjoon, mengatakan bahwa apa yang Namjoon lakukan sebenarnya sudah sangat keterlaluan, tetapi bagaimanapun juga, Namjoon sudah mau bertanggung jawab dengan mengakui semua kesalahannya serta bertindak cepat ketika Seokjin membutuhkan penanganan. Dan itu membuat satu beban di pundak Namjoon mengendur, walaupun orangtua Namjoon masih tampak mendiamkan Namjoon.

Namjoon kini terduduk di samping ranjang Seokjin, mengamati bagaimana raut teduh itu tertidur begitu pulasnya, lalu pandangan Namjoon tertuju pada mulut Seokjin yang masih setia dijejali benda bernama _Ventilator,_ terlihat sangat mengganggu dan menyakitkan. Namjoon mengusap dahi Seokjin yang nampak berkilap karena keringat dingin, ia merasakan suhu tubuh kakaknya memang berada di atas normal. Namjoon mendesah lirih, "maafkan aku, aku menyesal. Kau... benar-benar tidak mau bangun? Eomma menangis semalaman sampai matanya bengkak, kau... tidak kasihan?" Namjoon menarik napasnya panjang, "maafkan aku Seokjin, aku tidak tahu kalau akan jadi seperti ini, maafkan aku. Pasti rasanya sakit 'kan? Kalau kau bangun, aku akan menuruti semua kemauanmu, a-aku akan belikan rubik atau puzzle baru untukmu. Aku akan belikan banyak. Banyak sekali kalau kau mau. Aku bahkan membelikanmu coat bagus dengan uang tabunganku sendiri, aku tidak akan minta ganti uangnya pada appa, nanti dipakai ya kalau sudah sembuh, coat itu sangat cocok untukmu, apalagi kalau dipakai saat hari bersalju, pasti sangat bagus. Jadi cepat bangun ya."

Namjoon menggenggam tangan Seokjin erat, menempelkan telapak tangan Seokjin pada pipinya sendiri yang sudah basah karena jejak air mata.

"Maafkan aku Seokjin... hyung."

Dan kelopak mata Seokjin perlahan terbuka, ketika telinganya mendengar Namjoon memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hyung_ untuk pertama kalinya, dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir.

.

.

.

 _Ventilator_ yang terpasang pada Seokjin sudah boleh dilepaskan, kini tergantikan oleh sebuah selang oksigen yang lebih nyaman. Semua orang merasa sangat bahagia ketika Seokjin secara tiba-tiba mampu mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Namun hal buruk lainnya terjadi. Seokjin menjadi terlalu pendiam, ia bahkan tidak mengucapkan satu kalimatpun sejak tersadar beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat seluruh keluarga Seokjin berkumpul, Seokjin menangkap kehadiran Namjoon di dekatnya, ia langsung gemetar, menangis dengan kerasnya, dan mengamuk. Seokjin melemparkan apapun yang ada di dekatnya, mulai dari gelas, rubik yang dibawakan oleh ibunya, hingga benda-benda lainnya. Seokjin baru bisa tenang ketika sang ibu memeluknya dengan erat, merapalkan berbagai kalimat menenangkan untuk Seokjin, mengatakan bahwa semua sudah baik-baik saja, lalu menimang Seokjin dalam pelukannya, sehingga pemuda itu kembali tertidur.

Ini kali pertama Namjoon mendapati Seokjin mengamuk sedemikian hebat, dan ia tidak mengetahui alasan mengapa Seokjin melakukan hal itu, hingga sang ibu menjelaskan, bahwa Seokjin mengalami _tantrum._ Menurut ibunya, sepuluh tahun lalu Seokjin cukup sering mengalami hal tersebut.

.

.

.

Seokjin tertidur dengan begitu pulas, masih ada jejak air mata yang tertinggal di pipi merah mudanya, hal itu membuat Namjoon tersenyum, kemudian menghapus jejak air mata tersebut dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Namjoon mengambil sebuah handuk yang direndam ke dalam air hangat, ibunya sudah siapkan untuk membasuh tubuh Seokjin, dan Namjoon dengan senang hati menggantikan tugas sang ibu.

Pemuda itu memeras handuk hangat tersebut higga setengah kering kemudian mengusapkannya pada wajah dan lengan Seokjin secara bergantian dan dengan perlahan. Setelah selesai dengan wajah dan lengan Seokjin, Namjoon membuka kancing piyama Rumah Sakit Seokjin dengan hati-hati, takut membangunkan tidur nyenyak Seokjin. Namjoon kembali memeras handuk hangat yang ada di tangannya, kemudian membasuh bagian leher hingga dada Seokjin secara berulang kali.

Ketika Namjoon memeras handuk untuk membasuh bagian perut Seokjin, pemuda itu dikejutkan oleh sesuatu. Bekas luka. Ya... bekas luka melintang yang cukup besar pada bagian pinggang belakang hingga sebatas pusar Seokjin, sangat panjang dan sedikit mengerikan. Namjoon tanpa sadar merasa tangannya sedikit gemetaran. Ia melempar handuk basahnya asal, kemudian memasangkan kembali kancing piyama Seokjin dengan tergesa-gesa, hingga kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan ruang rawat Seokjin, memilih untuk menenangkan dirinya sementara waktu sebelum mencari tahu dari mana bekas luka itu berasal.

.

.

.

"Eomma... bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

Ibu Namjoon yang baru saja meyesap tehnya perlahan menurunkan gelas yang sedang di genggam, "ya Namjoon, tentang apa?"

"Tentang Seokjin..." Namjoon meneguk sedikit Americano di tangannya sebelum kemudian melanjutkan, "tentang bekas luka yang ada di bagian pinggang hingga perut Seokjin. Bolehkah aku mengetahuinya?" suara Namjoon semakin mengecil ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar, "kemarin aku tidak sengaja melihatnya. Setahuku itu bukan luka yang disebabkan oleh tindakan medis, dan terlihat sangat menyakitkan. Apakah eomma menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang Seokjin dariku?"

Netra sang ibu tampak menghindari tatapan Namjoon, bola matanya terlihat begitu gamang dan bergetar ketika pertanyaan Namjoon terlontar. Ibu Namjoon memegang gelas keramiknya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Meremas lebih tepatnya, karena buku-buku jari sang ibu nampak memutih.

"Eomma tidak menyembunyikan apapun tentang Seokjin, Namjoon. Eomma hanya tidak mau mengingatnya kembali," sang ibu menarik napas panjang sebelum kemudian melanjutkan, "luka itu... luka itu Seokjin dapat dari ayah kandungnya. Kalau tidak salah, saat itu usia Seokjin sembilan tahun. Luka dari pecahan botol minuman keras, itu yang eomma ingat. Ayahmu yang menyelamatkan Seokjin," ibu Namjoon terlihat kesulitan mengatur emosinya, berusaha menyembunyikan genangan air mata yang mulai tampak dengan cara meneguk perlahan teh yang ada di hadapannya, "malam itu hujan turun sangat lebat, kebetulan ayah Seokjin adalah rekan kerja ayahmu... ia tidak pernah menceritakan tentang keberadaan Seokjin pada siapapun, namun malam itu ayahmu menemukan Seokjin, di pekarangan rumahnya sendiri, meringkuk memohon ampun ketika ayahnya dengan tega memukul Seokjin menggunakan sebuah kayu hingga tubuh kecilnya terpelanting, mengejang, nyaris hancur mungkin. Eomma... eomma bahkan tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan baik. Tidak bisa mengingat seburuk apa keadaan Seokjin saat kali pertama ia diselamatkan. Bekas luka yang kau lihat sudah ada di tubuh Seokjin sesaat ayahmu menyelamatkannya. Masih terlalu baru, dan tidak mendapatkan perawatan apapun. Terlalu menyakitkan Namjoon," ibu Namjoon tampak bergetar, menggenggam lebih erat gelas keramik di genggaman tangannya, "ayahnya tidak mau menerima keadaan Seokjin yan memang berkebutuhan khsus. Ibu Seokjin meninggal saat melahirkan Seokjin, dan itu membuat ayah Seokjin memupuk dendamnya terhadap Seokjin. Iblis itu tidak mau menerima Seokjin! Dia menyiksanya Namjoon, dia membuat Seokjin _ku_ terluka!" Ibu Namjoon menjerit frustasi, mulai terisak kembali, seperti tidak ada kata lelah mengeluarkan air mata untuk Seokjin.

Namjoon menggenggam tangan ibunya dengan erat, hal itu justru membuat ibu Namjoon menumpakan lebih banyak air mata, menangis sesenggukan hingga pundaknya bergetar hebat. Namjoon bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan mendekat untuk memeluk tubuh sang ibu, membiarkan kepala sang ibu berlabuh pada dada bidangnya, Namjoon memeluk sang ibu dengan sangat erat, beberapa kali menggelengkan kepala guna menghalau lelehan air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja tanpa persetujuan Namjoon.

"Tidak usah dilanjutkan jika eomma tidak sanggup," ujar Namjoon dengan suaranya yang terdengar bergetar, "jangan dilanjutkan eomma... aku mohon." Pertahanan Namjoon runtuh, ia terisak bersama ibunya, mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari berpasang bola mata pengunjung caffee tempat Namjoon dan ibunya singgah.

.

.

.

Namjoon menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi di ruang tunggu Rumah Sakit. Setelah mendengar penjelasan ibunya mengenai Seokjin, ia seperti tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, bayang-bayang wajah Seokjin ketika meminta belas kasihan padanya tampak begitu jelas, hingga membuat Namjoon tidak tenang. Andai saja saat itu Namjoon tidak asal memperlakukan Seokjin, ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan, itu yang selalu Namjoon dengar dari mulut orang lain.

Hingga detik ini keadaan Seokjin masih seperti sebelumnya, Seokjin tetap tidak mau berbicara pada siapapun, tidak mau dibujuk, lebih sering mengalami _tantrum_ , selalu mendapat mimpi buruk di tengah-tengah tidur nyenyaknya, hingga memuntahkan kembali apa yang telah ia makan. Tiap kali Namjoon datang menemui Seokjin, pemuda itu selalu mengamuk bahkan menangis histeris hingga butuh dua orang atau lebih untuk menenangkan Seokjin.

Trauma... Itu yang Namjoon dengar dari seorang seorang dokter yang merawat Seokjin.

Seokjin sangat mudah mendapatkan trauma. Semua itu disebabkan oleh keadaan psikologisnya yang memang tidak begitu baik sejak ia kecil, Seokjin sudah mendapatkan puluhan kali therapi untuk mengatasi masalah traumanya. Termasuk trauma terhadap kekerasan yang dialaminya sewaktu kecil.

Dan kali ini, Seokjin akan menjalani therapi untuk menghilangkan traumanya terhadap gelap, sekaligus... terhadap Namjoon.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

*NOTE

 _ **Ventilator: Suatu alat yang digunakan untuk membantu sebagian atau seluruh proses ventilasi untuk mempertahankan oksigenasi**_

 _ **Tantrum: ledakan emosi, biasanya dikaitkan dengan orang-orang dalam kesulitan emosional, yang biasanya ditandai dengan sikap keras kepala, menangis, berteriak, menjerit-jerit, marah, bahkan tindak kekerasan.**_

 **Hai, berjumpa lagi denganku. Maaf karena gak bisa update cepat seperti apa yang aku janjikan :" maaf juga karena chapter ini terlalu pendek, bahkan aku merasa chapter kali ini benar-benar kehilangan feel-nya. Ada banyak ide di kepalaku untuk mengisi chapter ini, sangking banyaknya, aku sendiri bingung harus memulai dari mana, hingga akhirnya aku malah terkesan asal, padahal aku sudah semaksimal mungkin mengetik ini.**

 **Btw, aku juga mempublish Rubic Cube di akun Wattpad, untuk kalian yang lebih menikmati membaca fanfic di Wattpad, bisa mengunjungiku di eat_jinnie**

 **Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah meriview, itu sangat membantuku dalam mengerjakan tiap chapter yang akan aku ketik kemudian.**

 **Tolong jangan ada silent reader diantara kita. Itu menyakitkan kalau kalian mau tau LoL...**

 **Sekian, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, dan mohon maaf lahir batin..**

 **Salam cinta  
**

 **Jinnieta Riseline  
**


End file.
